


Siuil A Run (Alternatively, Sometimes)

by orphan_account



Series: lacks consistency but uses the same characters [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: :-), Don't pay attention to me, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Friendzone, Hurt/Comfort, I will love you forever if you read this, Long-Distance Friendship, MY SWEET SUMMER CHILD, Metaphors, Other, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Seriously who makes their smileys with noses, Yeah I mention a name like once, gender neutral character I guess, this is me venting, why am i allowed to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days he pretends like he doesn't know how much you're hurting. He knows you'd tell him if you wanted him to know.<br/>Other days he sends you messages peppered with nosed smiley faces that he knows you think are weird and spelling mistakes he should be able to fix and you never mind them because he's Jasper, and you can't help but smile even though you're still crying.<br/>--<br/>A story about a more-or-less long distance friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siuil A Run (Alternatively, Sometimes)

**Author's Note:**

> the title has almost nothing to do with anything I lied  
> also I don't own that song

Sometimes you get angry with yourself for loving him as much as you do.

He doesn't feel the same way about you, but human hearts are complex, diverse, fragile things and you try to convince yourself that it shouldn't really matter. It never works.

You would do anything in the world for him, easily leave everything that is yours to make him happy. He is your precious boy, your darling, your dear. To you, he is a forever Springtime, a sweet summer child. To him, you're a friend. You tell yourself it's alright and you'll see him soon and you won't forget each other, he _promised_ , but most days you can't remember what color his eyes are.

Some days you hate yourself for letting him go.

Somewhere in the back of your mind you realize it wasn't your fault. Your mother took him from you, you had no control. You know you've still got him, you can talk to him sometimes, but it's the word _sometimes_ that always brings you down. You want to talk to him, be there for him, be a relevant figure in his life, but you can't. He's too far away, and he's made new friends, and someday he'll leave you behind.

Some days he pretends like he doesn't know how much you're hurting. He knows you'd tell him if you wanted him to know.

Other days he sends you sweet messages peppered with nosed smiley faces that he knows you think are weird and spelling mistakes he should be able to fix and you never mind them because he's _Jasper_ , your Jasper, and you can't help but smile even though you're still crying.

_Silly, of course I still like you! Your one of my best friends! :-)_

And that's all it takes to get you through to the next sometime that you have the chance to talk, because you know he'll wait for you. He hasn't forgotten you yet, and most times, that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
